


Serpentine

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/F, Roleplay, Roleplay Scenario, Sex, Smut, Tied Up Sex, officer/criminal role-play?, tied up, uhhhhhh chair sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: Based onthis headcanon"Hc: Nicole and waverly decide to do some roleplay. Nicole is doing an interrogation and will go to any means necessary to get it, but waverly isn’t giving it up"





	Serpentine

**Author's Note:**

> A NOTE BEFOREHAND: They agreed on everything they would/could do beforehand and made sure the other knew they could always safe word out of it if needed, at any time no questions asked
> 
> I forgot how to write smut sorry guys
> 
> I feel like this is sub-par to the rest of my smut writing but I also wrote it in and hour soooo

“You realize the amount of trouble you’re in, Ms. Earp, correct?”

Waverly’s eyelids lower as she tilts her chin up and rolls her tongue over her teeth. Her wrists and shoulders ache; she can’t remember the last time she had a drink of water other than between the shots of vodka she’d downed before she’d ended up here.

Here being tied to a chair, wrapped in a cocktail dress to accentuate what she knew to be her best curves, under the glare of Nicole Haught. “Not as much as I imagine you’ll be in for detaining an innocent citizen, right?”

“I’m not sure I would denote assisting the commision of a crime then refusing to share names an act of innocence, Ms. Earp.”

Long fingers that Waverly’s eyes are admittedly drawn to curl over her belt in frustration as Waverly lets herself smile. “I told you, Officer Haught. I didn’t do it.”

Maybe it’s the angle of her wrists tied behind her back or the way each ankle is tied to the legs of the chair, but something about a skin-tight cocktail dress doesn’t feel as _genuine_ as it had when she’d slipped it into a few hours ago.

The assuagement is easily how she can how Nicole’s eyes draw over her cleavage for a moment too long, slide up her thighs to where she _knows_ she’s forgone panties. All of it, enticing in the worst kind of way.

“Ms. Earp—”

“Waverly,” she replies, then shoots her a serpentine smile that drips delicious acid between her teeth as she forces her eyes to catch with Nicole’s. “Call me Waverly.”

“That’s against regulation, Ms. Earp.”

“I would argue the opposite. I think it’s plenty fair to know whose name you’ll be screaming later once you let me out of this chair.”

“Soliciting sex from an officer is a crime.”

“Put me in handcuffs, in that case.”

Waverly winks. Nicole rolls her eyes.

“I don’t have all the time in the world, Ms. Earp.” She stalks around the end of the table, readjusts the light so it shines more directly at Waverly, tries not to think about the shadow it throws to emphasize her cleavage. “But it would appear to me that you do, and it seems as though nothing I do will change that.”

Waverly rolls her eyes. “You’re boring.”

Nicole takes a heavy breath to compose herself before circling around the table once more to face Waverly, spins the arms of the chair until she’s facing her as well. “I know you know who did it,” she whispers, drawing in close. The heavy eye makeup Waverly’s painted herself with drives her _wild_ , Waverly knows this, drives her to the brink of insanity.

“I just might,” Waverly whispers back, tracing her tongue over her lips. That serpentine smile returns as Nicole glances down and clears her throat. “But I’m not talking, and nothing you can do will change that.”

Nicole’s silence for a moment throws Waverly off; she does nothing but kneel in front of her, pick her apart with her eyes, before smiling and cocking her head. There’s something terribly _knowing_ in her eyes, and then cool fingers wrap around the exposed skin on her thigh, squeeze into the skin hard enough that she’s sure it’ll bruise in the morning.

She expects Nicole to do what she always does, now; spread her legs apart and ravage her until she can hardly remember her own god damn name, but instead she admires her for another moment with her fingers digging into Waverly’s inner thigh, then leans in until her lips barely kiss the shell of Waverly’s ear.

“We’ll see about that, princess.”

A harsh breath forces itself from Waverly’s throat as the fingers that once wrapped so cruelly around her thighs press higher, higher, until Nicole laughs. “You’re wet, baby.” She knows how to paint Waverly into something she’s not with those fingers, to throw her into a mess of shaking limbs and ecstasy, and so it’s with those fingers that she circles Waverly’s clit and laughs again, delighted.

“I’m pretty sure _this_ is against regulation,” Waverly gasps as her hips betray her; they ache to press forward and consume more of Nicole but any tension that’s not how she’s sitting pulls against her shoulders.

Nicole’s a goddamn genius with knots, and she really could not hate her more for it at the moment.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” Nicole replies. She circles her clit again. “No panties, huh? I bet you went into this knowing that you’d get caught. So my question is, who helped you, sweetheart?”

“Nicole—”

“Officer Haught,” Nicole chastises. A finger presses down harshly into the knuckle and Waverly’s head cranes back at the pressure.

“Officer Haught,” Waverly pants as she attempts to cant her hips. Her shoulders scream.

For how small she is, Nicole knows, she can goddamn take, so she slips another finger in and presses until she can see the whites of Waverly’s eyes. “Look at me, Waverly.”

Waverly’s head snaps to attention. Her legs strain; she wants to spread them wider, wants to take all of Nicole into her, but being tied down to a chair makes it damn near impossible.

Nicole must be _thrilled_ with her handiwork.

“Still not talking?” Nicole asks. Her fingers bend forward and Waverly’s whole spine goes rigid, a mewl fleeting out from between her lips before she can help it. “What happened to all the time in the world, princess?”

“Fuck you,” Waverly coughs out. The ache in her shoulders hurts but it’s incomparable to the heat between her legs so she slouches her hips to widen her stance and sinks her teeth into her lower lip to refrain from moaning.

Nicole’s laugh only makes her wetter.

“Baby, I already am. I’ll pry those secrets out of your pretty little mouth eventually. And soon, if your reactions are any judge. Like, you know, when I do this?”

Waverly yelps as Nicole pulls out, waits, then presses three fingers up until stars are exploding behind her eyes. “Nicole!”

“ _Officer. Haught,_ ” Nicole snarls. Her teeth latch onto Waverly’s neck and bite down until she whimpers. “Do I need to teach you some decent manners while I’m at it? Did no one teach you how to respect authority?”

The power Waverly allows Nicole to wield over her is intoxicating; now especially when she’s in her prime with it, using it how she needs it. “Officer Haught—please—”

“Do you need it?” Nicole croons. She tsks as her fingers run over the ridge in Waverly that makes her want to fold in half, scream Nicole’s name until her lips are numb. “Does it hurt, how badly you have to come?”

She’s not entirely sure what she’s nodding to but maybe if she agrees Nicole will stop edging her. “Yes, yes, baby, please,” she begs. Her hips rolls against Nicole’s fingers as her thumb works against her clit.

“You can come,” Nicole says, and it’s a miracle, until she finishes it with, “Once you tell me what I want to know.” Lips tickle her ear as Nicole leans in. “Maybe after you can show me that that pretty little mouth of yours can be used for more than lies.”

The thought of Nicole on her tongue, dripping down her chin, spurns her to reckless abandon. She mewls again as Nicole pulls away from her.

Her brain absolutely short circuits when Nicole dips the fingers into her mouth. This isn’t new; more days than not the night ends with Nicole’s fingers in her mouth, sucking her own arousal off her fingers while Nicole whispers praise into her ear.

But this is different. Nicole is in complete charge and knows it. She wraps her tongue around Nicole’s fingers and pulls. “Are you going to talk now?”

Waverly blinks and sucks harder.

“Baby,” Nicole tsks. She drags her fingers from Waverly’s mouth and presses them against her lip. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

And so Waverly gives in. If she’s being honest, she can’t remember what she’s supposed to say; so she says the only thing on her mind. “ _Nicole_ ,” she whispers.

It’s not her name that makes Nicole give in, it’s the way she says it. Completely taken, completely hers. Enamoured. “There it is, princess,” Nicole croons. Her fingers take their place between her thighs and push in, thumb rubbing against her clit.

Waverly’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she can no longer refrain from containing her moans. “Baby, Nic, please,” she pants between mewls and moans, rolling her hips in a desperate attempt to gain more friction.

She comes with Nicole’s names on her lips, crying it out loud enough that Nicole slaps a hand over her mouth. “Shh,” she coos. “Shh, you know you need to be quiet.”

Waverly nods and rolls her hips again as she rides through her orgasm. The last of her orgasm throws her spine rigid and her shoulders strain against the binds of the chair and then she slumps forward, spent.

“I’m here, baby.” Nicole’s hands immediately find the knots that hold Waverly in place and unravel them, pulling her into her arms once she’s free. “I’m here, baby, I’ve got you.”

“Nicole,” Waverly murmurs. She curls against her shoulder. “Officer Haught.” Fingers play with the lapels of Nicole’s outfit.

Nicole laughs and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Time for tea and a bath, baby?”

That serpentine smile Waverly once hosted is so much sweeter now, so much more gentle, as she nods and presses her lips to the nape of Nicole’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr and uhhhhhhh validate me thanks


End file.
